Birth of a new hero
by GothJester
Summary: The fall of the newest Teen Titan is only the beginning of Raven's problems. This is a follow up of my fan fic, "In the name of Love" R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans. Yet.

This is a follow up to my first TT fan fic, "In the name of love"

Chapter 1—A lover lost

It was a quite and sunny day in Jump City. Raven was sitting on the couch rubbing her swelling stomach. Aqua Lad was making some food with Star Fires help. Robin was listening to Beast boy and Cyborg fight over a video game. For the first time in the 5 months of her pregnancy, Raven really felt at peace. Aqua Lad walks over to the couch and Raven lays her head on his leg as he begins to play with her hair.

"I've made up my mind. I'm joining the Titans. If that's alright with all of you."

Star Fire began to smile with joy and the other Titans began to welcome him into the group. Raven didn't say a word as she looked into his black eyes and felt truly happy. All of a sudden the alarm sounds and the other Titans jump the their feet. Robin walks over to the screen and turns to the other.

"Someone is attacking all of downtown! Let's go Titans."

Cyborg follows Robin and the others out the side door. Aqua Lad looks down at the mother to be and kisses her on the cheek.

"Go get them."

Aqua Lad gets up and exits the room, leaving Raven alone. The monitor flickers to life and Robins voice comes over an intercom.

"Raven, we will be back soon. Just lay back and take it easy."

"Good luck guys."

--

A woman with white hair is flying through the streets of Jump City laughing a really evil laugh. A sonic blast comes flying past her head and she lands and sees Cyborg looking her in the eyes. She begins to laugh a little more as she holds out a hand.

"I hate that the good guys always die young."

"I'm not going to die lady."

"The name's Hellstorm. I'd tell you to remember it, but it wont matter in a minute."

A massive ball of fire flies from her hand and cyborg barely gets out of the way in time. Beast boy comes flying down at her in the form of a humming bird and shifts into an elephant. He falls on her and pins her to the ground. Hellstorm begins to laugh as she holds up one hand. Black lightning shoots from her hand into BB's back. He turns into a hamster and she kicks him into a wall. He turns back into his normal form.

"How? She morphed me."

"I know everything about all of you."

As she begins to laugh again, green blasts surround her and she puts up a force field. Star Fire floats next to Robin.

"Do you think I got her?"

From the smoke of the blasts, fire flies towards them and knock them back. Robin springs to his feet and throws a birdarang at Hellstorm. She vanishes right before it hits her and appears behind Robin.

"Nice try wonder boy. But you need to chill out."

She puts her palm to his back and his body becomes covered in ice. As her hand begins to glow, Aqua Lad jump kicks her into the bay. Hellstorm becomes entangled in her cape as Aqua Lad leaps into the water after her. He begins to rapidly attack her until she gets free. Aqua Lad prepares to rush her one more time but she vanishes. Aqua lad comes to the surface of the water.

"Where did she go?"

"I'm right here."

Aqua Lad turns around and she's floating upside down behind him.

"Damn you!"

Aqua Lad raises his fist to attack but Hellstorm grabs his head and kisses him. Black lightning surrounds his body and he screams in pain. Another sonic blast flies to her and hits her in the chest. She flies back and than disappears. Star Fire helps to thaw Robin's body with help from Cyborg. Beast boy is standing on the bank with a sad look on his face. The others turn to see what he is looking at. Star Fire gasps and turns her head as tears fill her eyes. Cyborg bows his head and Robin begins to comfort Star. Beast boy wades out into the water and looks back at the others.

"This isn't right. This can't be happening."

Beast boy takes the limp body of the newest member in his arms as he comes back to the shore. He looks up to Robin.

"Who should tell Raven?"

This is it for this chapter. Next chapter soon. R&R.


	2. A Hero Rising

Review or face the wrath of all things that are fluffy and smell like Anton's soy burgers

Chapter 2- A Hero Rising

It had been four months since Aqua Lad had fallen in battle to Hellstorm. Raven had spent many days crying for her love, but that was the last thing on her mind now. She was in Jump City's hospital about to give birth to a new hero. Her friends were all with her.

"Raven, breath. Push."

"Tell me to push one more time BB and we'll be having green pork chops for dinner as soon as I get out of here."

After a few hours of labor, Raven was holding her little girl in her arms. Raven felt empowered as she looked down on this new gift from the heavens.

"I'll name you Zelda. I expect great things from you, my small angel."

"This calls for a celebration"

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire left the room and Beast boy stood beside Raven.

"I know Aqua Lad would be proud. I promise that I'll do anything I can to make sure that she doesn't get hurt or anything. I'll even baby sit."

A calm, yet sad, look came over Raven's face as she looked into BB's eyes.

"Thank you."

--

A few months later, Raven is sitting in the living room with the other Titans. She felt content watching Cyborg make funny faces to make the baby laugh and to see BB take the form of a small kitten as he played with her. Robin sat down beside Raven and handed her a cup of herbal tea.

"So, Are you going to stay a Titan? We could really use your help. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I'll be back out there with you all soon. I just want to make sure that Zelda is safe before I go out a risk my life like …"

"He was a true hero. He knew the risk of being a Titan, just like you do."

"I know."

As Raven watched her daughter play in the floor, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. She knew that if she didn't stay with the Titans, she would lose Zelda to Slade. She didn't want anyone else to die. As she looked into her daughter's black and violet eyes, she promised herself that she would avenge Aqua Lad and Zelda. Starfire was the first to notice the serious look on her face.

"Raven, what troubles you in these happy times?"

"Nothing star. I was just thinking."

Beast boy looked up at Raven. He knew that something wasn't right.

--

Raven made her way to the rooftop and sat alone. She trusted the other Titans with Zelda, so she could meditate without worrying too much. She thought about everything she had been through with the Titans and how much they mean to her. She wanted so badly to be back out there fighting evil and making the world safe for her daughter. She sat alone until nightfall. Beast boy came out onto the roof and sat with her. He tried to meditate like her but he couldn't focus.

"I brought you some food. It's mostly vegetables. I didn't think you'd be up for tofu right now."

"Thank you. I know I don't say this enough, or at all really, but you are a great friend."

Beast boy was kind of shocked by the words that he had just heard, but he smiled and started to laugh.

"I know, I am pretty great, aren't I?"

Raven stood up and beast boy jumped. She turned to the door and looked at Beast boy.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go back in side."

"Yeah, the others will be starting a movie soon. Let's go!"

Beast boy took Raven by the hand as the walked back inside.

--

A few day's later, Raven was sitting on the couch feeding her baby and reading a book when Robin entered the room.

"It's early, Raven. Why are you up?"

"Zelda was hungry. I couldn't sleep either. I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"When the next fight comes, I'll be out there by your side."

"Are you sure?"

Raven just nodded and Robin smiled. He was happy to have Raven back with the team.

"What will you do about Zelda?"

"I'm going to have an old friend watch her. I'm going to get her tomorrow."

"Do we know her?"

"Beast boy knows her better than any of us. I really hope that he knows her as well as I think he does."

Robin shrugs and walks out of the room with a wave of his hand. Raven looks down at her book.

"I don't know why I kept this from them before. I knew about this spell, but know I have a reason to test it."

The baby burps and snuggles up to her mother. Raven holds her close as she reads the worlds, "How to cure petrifaction."

Well that's it for this chapter. Please R&R. Yes, I'm going there and bringing Terra back with me. Next chapter when I feel like writing it. Peace


End file.
